


Dreams Cum True

by SerLadyJenn



Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Decisions, Demon Brady is kinky, Dont judge me you're the one reading it, F/M, Happens after Dean goes to Hell, Hate Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape, Sam fuck Jess' corpse, Sam fucking Brady is also hot, demon bllod addiction under tones, just picture Sam furiously humping dead Jess, sam has a lot of issues, so much, spelling errors, that's it that's the fic, this was written at like 3am dont blame me, writing smut is hard but Sam's dick is harder, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: Sam attempts to summon a demon to get back his brother and gets Demon Brady. Sam, in his infitnite wisdom, decides to hate fuck him. Brady also has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Demon Possessing Tyson Brady/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore's rotted corpse
Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642642
Kudos: 11





	Dreams Cum True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawan/gifts).



> For Ran, The one who is always dead but never forgotten
> 
> By continuing to read this you agree that any mental or physical harm caused by this is in no way the fault of the author

3 weeks. It had been 3 weeks since his brother died. 21 days. All that time and not a single night he went to bed sober. Being drunk was the only way he could go to sleep, to dream of nothingness. He wished he was nothing. Nothing didn’t feel pain or sadness or anger. They were just that; nothing.

But Sam didn’t have the ability to do that. No, right now all he wanted was his brother back. And since he couldn't do that, he wanted revenge against Lilith. She was the one who took his brother away, she deserved to die for it. That’s why he had a plan, similar to the one he had when he was trying to information from a crossroads demon, but for a different reason.

He had remade another Devil’s Trap on the dirty road, the can of red spray paint dumped on the ground as he prepared to bury his name in the ground. As he covered the box with the dirt, all he could think was that he didn’t know what he would do if this didn’t work. 

He waited.

“Tsk tsk tsk tsk, what do we have here,” A voice from behind him said, “Sam Winchester, thought I’d never see you again.

Sam froze, that voice. It sounded so familiar. In his drunk addled brain he couldn’t place it exactly but he knew the voice from somewhere. He quickly turned around, not wanting to be attacked from behind and couldn’t stop the gasp that left his mouth at who he saw. Brady. It was Brady from Stanford, standing right in front of him.

“Brady …” Sam whispered, confusion and disgust in his face as he pointed to the crossroads demon wearing his college friend’s face. 

“Well normally I would say your little Brady’s gone but the whole time you thought you knew Brady, it was all actually me!” The demon announced proudly, as if they were accepting some kind of acting award.

“You son of a bitch- “ Sam started to say, but was cut off by Brady.

“Nuh uh uh,” Brady said, finger raised to mean stop talking, “I know what you’re gonna ask for, how to get to Lilith. Well I”m not your precious pet demon bitch like the one you knew before. You won’t get anything out of me.”

Sam huffed, the demon killing knife stealthily pulled out from his front jacket pocket, “Are you sure about that?”

Brady quickly lost the smirk that had been on his face only for it to reappear a split second later. “You wouldn’t. I may not talk about Lilith, but what about your lovely Jess? About how I killed her”

Sam narrowed his eyes and cocked the colt at him, showing him he was serious, “Azazel killed her.”

Brady laughed, “You really think he would deign killing her himself? No. He ordered me to do it, yano, after he ordered me to introduce you and her.”

Sam stood stock still,not believing what he was hearing. All of it was a lie. Brady was never his friend but instead a demon who planned out his life in college. Introduced him to Jess, the love of his life,. Encouraged him to go into law. Fuck, he even said he was better off without his family on the days Sam was tempted to call up Dean. He had orchestrated it all. And Sam didn’t even see it. He had gotten too comfortable at school, hadn’t even bothered to do the basic holy water test.

Brady saw his internal struggle and seemed to eat it up. “Yeah, sucks to hear, right? Jess was so nice too, she was gonna give me a cookie. She looked so …. Delectable in her cute little whit gown. I swear if I didn’t have direct order I would’ve ripped it off of her so fast and has my wa- “

Before Sam knew what he was doing he was charging at the demon, hand wrapped around his neck and the demon knife pointed over it. “SHUT UP!” Sam roared, not wanting to hear another word of what he would’ve done. 

Brady, even though he had a demon killing knife at his throat, laughed in his face, “C’mon Sammy, let's talk about this. This isn’t what you want, what you want is revenge,” Brady’s hand slowly slipped down his back, “And what better way to hurt me, than to fuck me.” He punctuated his last words with a hand grab to Sam’s ass, his intent clear.

Sam’s disgust was palpable, he would never fuck a demon. Especially one that had murdered Jess, the woman he loved. 

Brady looked up at Sam through his eyelashes, most likely trying to seduce him, “You can’t do it Sam, I know you. You can’t kill the face of your best friend from school. But what you can do, is hate fuck me. Use all that bottled rage out on me. I’m offering, free of charge.”

Sam swallowed hard, thinking over his words. Could he do it? He had done unspeakable things, and on any other face it would’ve been so easy to kill them. But not this one, this was the face of the guy who he did everything with. Who he went to for relationship advice about Jess. Who he stayed up with all night to study for midterms. He just couldn’t seem to separate the two personalities. And it’s not like Sam could be held responsible for any stupid shit he might do right now. His brother was dead, his blood was more alcohol than blood, and he just really needed to release all his pent up anger at something. 

Sam stared down at Brady, decision made. He used the hand not holding the knife to his throat to grab Brady’s jacket instead and pulled him into a kiss. It could barely even be qualified as a kiss, more like attempting to devour someone, bodily assault with one’s own mouth. Sam had gone opened mouth right away, teeth immediately biting on the other’s flesh. Brady moaned and arched up to meet his searing kiss with his tongue into his mouth. No, this was his hate fuck, he was going to dictate it how he wanted it to go. His teeth bit the bottom lip so hard that blood started pouring into his own mouth. Sam immediately gulped it down, actually liking the taste of demon blood, and soon he couldn’t get enough of it. He pushed Brady down onto the dirt road, uncaring for any discomfort it might cause him. He was, after all, a demon, to hell with their healing abilities.

Sam forced Brady’s pants off just enough to uncover his hole and then flipped him onto his stomach, ass in the air. He then stood up above, unzipped himself and let his now erect dick spring free from its confines. A quick spit and shine on himself and on the unprepped hoke below, Sam plunged in right away. It was enough lube for Sam to go in and have it not hurt from the tightness, but Brady would feel the pain of 0 prep and almost no lube. Sam couldn’t care less though,he just needed to reach his release by any way possible. 

By the sound of the low groans, it sounded like Brady didn’t mind much. Hell, this sick fuck might even be enjoying the pain of it all. Sam mindless hump fucked into the tight ass in front of him, thrusting and arching any way that gave him pleasure. 

“That’s right Sammy, used me. Use my slut hole for your pleasure.” Brady panted out in between heavy moans.

Sam growled, not wanting to hear him but was turned on all the same. His pace picked up, going faster and faster, balls slapping ass cheeks. The only sound Sam could hear was his frantic breathing and skin and skin contact slapping. Sam could feel himself about to cum inside the ass, felt his balls tensing up, ready to go. Brady could also feel it too and that was probably why he suddenly used his upper demon strength and pulled Sam off of him. 

Sam felt off balance and nearly fell from the loss of warmth and pleasure, “What the fuck?!”

“Relax Sammy, don’t you wanna feel something better than me? Something you've missed for years now?”

All Sam did was glare, this interruption wasting his hard dick from getting pleased. But Brady wasn’t deterred and snapped his fingers. 

At first, Sam thought nothing happened but then he could see it. It looked like a woman’s body, just laying out on the ground. Sam blinked, not understanding what was happening and walked over to it.

Sam nearly threw up by what he saw. It was Jess. Not his beautiful Jess like how he still pictured her in his dreams but a rotten decomposed corpse of her. He felt sick. How could he possibly want this?

“It's okay Sam, to admit you want her. She’s right there, ripe for the taking. No one’s gonna know. Cross my heart.”

Sam shook his head in denial, “No …”

Sam was still in a state of shock he didn’t even have the awareness to realize Brady has guided his still hanging, erect dick, towards the corpse’s vagina.

“A little spit and she’ll work brand new, Sam.” Brady said, stepping closer and dropped 2 loads of spit on Sam’s dick, “Go on now.”

Sam wondered if this was really his life. Was he really about to fuck his 2 year dead girlfriend’s corpse? What kind of sick perverted asshole was he? How was he not running far far away from here, jumping back in the Impala and never looking back.

He felt himself being pushed down, body covering Jess’, it reminded Sam of when they would have sex. He was always too big for her and she needed lots of preparation and stretching. But this time she wouldn’t have any of that. Just some demon saliva. Sam flinched as he entered into the body, it felt cold and dry, nothing the slick warm heat he had remembered from years ago.

He tentatively moved back and forth, and found only continued coldness. Her body stuff from being underground for years. Sam gulped, fuck it. He had nothing else to live for might as well go to Hell for necrophilia. 

He fucked the corpse just as hard as he did Brady. As he did he looked down and saw Jess’ face. The poor, innocent, burnt face that didn’t deserve to die. It was all his fault that she was dead, him and Brady and Azazel. They had planned her death since the first day. This only fueled Sam to pound faster, harder. He was sure he saw a few streaks of skin peeling off of her.

In record time, sooner than he did with Brady, he felt the tendrils of pleasure indicating he was about to cum. He let it happen. He exploded inside of the rotted corpse. Strings of his ejaculate were now trapped inside her, a few drops dipping out but the rest stayed in. He took in a harsh breath as he fell down to his knees, taking in what he’s done.

“Atta boy Sammy,” Brady clapped a hand on his shoulder, “This was fun. How about we do this again some other time. See ya.”

And then he was gone. Sam looked frantically around, trying to see how he got out considering they were in a Devil’s trap. There was no possible way he could’ve gotten out by himself.

“Fuck!” Sam yelled when he saw the cause. He hadn’t done it right. One of the symbols went unfinished. He, in his drunken fit of rage, didn’t notice and forgot about it.

Brady had never been trapped. He stayed of his own free will. Seduced Sam to do all this. And to do what? Traumatize him? Probably.

As Sam finally pulled himself up from the ground and towards the Impala, he couldn’t help but swipe his tongue up against his mouth, licking the few flecks of demon blood that still clung on to him from earlier. And if he thought the blood tasted good, well, only he would now.


End file.
